Fey in the shadows
by The Eternal Pinapples
Summary: Sebastian left a little surprise behind for the characters of tmi in the form of two twins one as you might suspect wants to follow in the footsteps of their father the other is trying to fight the evil woven into their soul. Queen is dying and the fey need to decided who should get the throne. But will they choose the right twin?
1. Chapter 1- Sebastian's little surprise

**Hey the eternal pinapples here this is a joint fanfic here so the writing style may change a bit enjoy ****J****!**

**She looked down at the two white haired children crawling around on the floor an image popped to her mind.**

**_"_****_Darling our children are nearly born; we will love them and cherish them." He cupped his hands on her gentle cheeks as they walk down the quiet road to their house._**

**_"_****_But what will we call them?" I ask._**

**_"_****_Iona-Valentina and Jonathan" he then answers._**

**The tears run down her eyes as she remembers what could have been if ****_they_**** hadn't of destroyed it.**

**She had twins' one girl and one boy, Iona Valentina Morgenstern and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Jr.**

**But no she wouldn't show her emotions because these children could help her destroy the people that destroyed their love.**

**"****Mother!" Iona cries. "Jace hit me!"**

**"****Jonathan!" She yells "What have you done?".**

**The small boy, he must only be 8, runs up crying to her.**

**"****No Mom.I..I didn't do…anything" His young looks up to her as he says this.**

**"****Iona doesn't lie Jonathan, it seems you do!" She raises her voice at the small boy.**

**He just runs off tears streaming down his face and then he disappears before her very eyes.**

**"****At least he's learning something" She mutters. "Iona my dear" Her tone lightening "Are you ok now?"**

**"****Not yet," She whimpers "But I will be."**

**The woman smiles wrinkles appearing on her fore head and around her eyes.**

**A servant wearing petals in her hair runs up to the smiling mother.**

**"****Miss you are wanted."**

**She just waves him off "I'm sure it can wait".**

**"****No….It's the faery council they want to meet with their queen"**


	2. Chapter 2- the New York institute

"Sapphire! Come downstairs you've got to train!"Clary Herondale shouts upstairs to her thirteen year old daughter. "And check on the twins whilst your at it!" she continues. Sapphire manages to find the 7 year old twins sparring with REAL sharp swords that they could kill each other with... This was sooo something she could grass on them for.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" she yells. Celena and Rowan turn to look at her then continue sparring.

"DAD!The twins are at it again."

She hears a voice above her.

"Yes, darling, I know. I authorised it."

She turns up to find him sitting on the beam above her. She had no idea how he could still do that at 29. He was THE BEST SHADOWHUNTER EVER and if it wasn't him it was her mother, Clary Herondale. She then noticed her cousins Katia and Xander doing hand combat on the beams near her dad. And, even worse, Indigo was using his magic to make the beams icy . Obviously he'd been practising with his dad, Uncle Magnus, as he couldn't do that yesterday. He was now using the dreaded rain charm which will take ages to clean up. It did last time anyway.

After three hours of intense hardcore training from Jace (her dad),Alec and Izzy, Clary called all the family to the Herondale's private dining room in their institute.

Everyone had to help clean the ice that Indigo had created. With Uncle Magnus' help we prevented the institute from flooding. This was all because of the dreaded rain spell.

The family then gathered round the huge table in the dining room. Clary (with her big bump which, in four months, would be a baby), Jace and their three kids, Sapphire, Celena and Rowan sat on one side of the table while Simon, Izzy and their son Xander. Magnus, Alec and their adopted children, Katia and Indigo, sat on the other.

As you might of guessed, Indigo is a warlock named for his inky blue hair. On the other hand, Katia is a Shadowhunter who regularly trains with me, the twins and Xander. Even though it is frowned upon, Magnus and Alec live in the institute together. Apparently, they go waaaay back with Mom and Dad. Alec is Dad's Parabatai and Simon is Mom's, I want a Parabatai maybe Katia would be mine... No Xander and Katia are both a year older than me they would probably be parabatai. That means i would be the left out one the twins would be parabatai so who would I have?

No-one i'm miss awkward the one without a parabatai the one who no-one likes.

The doorbell interrupts mid thought.

"I'll get it"I say it's probably Grandma Mayrse with Grandma Jocelyn. I walk up to the door. Have confidence you are a Shadowhunter you can do this.I can't believe i'm getting all worked up over a door. I open the door and there stands a girl about my age she smiles at me then says

"Hi my name's Ivy Bow-maple pleased to meet you"


End file.
